fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Oboro
Oboro (オボロ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates and an ally in the Hoshido and Revelations routes. She is voiced by Nozomi Sasaki in the Japanese version. Profile Oboro's family owned a well known Kimono Shop, but her parents were killed by Nohrian soldiers when she was young. Oboro herself was taken in by some relatives who worked for the Hoshido nobility, learned how to be a lancer and eventually became a soldier for the Hoshido army. She found herself in service of Takumi soon after. In her support with Beruka, Oboro learns that it was Beruka's adopted father who killed her parents. This is because her family worked closely with the Hoshidan royalty, so they gained political and economic influence and became a target of Nohr to the point that an assassin was hired to get them out of the way. Requesting to meet Beruka's father to exact her revenge, Beruka informs her that she already killed him. Although Beruka offers to let her kill her in exchange, Oboro refuses, preferring to work with her to bring peace to the world after realizing that she's in a cycle of revenge. Personality Oboro has a severe hatred of Nohr because they killed her parents, going so far as to cause her to make an angry face that terrifies others whenever she thinks about or sees Nohrians. She found solace in the Hoshido army, especially under the service of Prince Takumi, who she has developed a crush on. As the daughter of a Kimono Shop owner, Oboro has a good fashion sense and is always up to date with the latest trends. She is also very active and protective of her fellow soldiers, working hard to keep the army well taken care of - from fighting to arranging clothes, to making sure they're well-fed and healthy. She changes her attire the most. Her birthday is November 28. In-Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 9 - The Kingdom of Gods/Revelation Chapter 10 - Voice of the Gods As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 23 - Blinded by Rage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Basara Growth Rates |45% |55% |20% |55% |55% |45% |50% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |45% |55% |20% |55% |55% |45% |50% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Holy Lancer |50% |50% |30% |50% |50% |55% |45% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Basara Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (M) * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Hinata * Azama * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Kaze * Jakob * Silas * Niles (Revelation) * Benny (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (F) * Orochi * Mozu * Rinkah * Oboro's children * Beruka (Revelation) Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Although not appearing in the game proper, Corrin's orange alternate costume has the same color scheme as Oboro's kimono. Etymology Oboro means "Hazy," "Dim", or "Faint". It is also the name of a Imperial Japanese Navy Destroyer. Trivia *Oboro shares her Japanese voice actress, Nozomi Sasaki, with Felicia. *Oboro placed 3rd most popular female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Oboro was the 7th most popular character in the popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Oboro also placed 7th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters